Reign Of Chaos
by Xion Fang
Summary: Before Beryl, before a princess was born, the guardian of time was chosen. This is the time in which one man had the power to see the future. Because of this power, he was killed. Now he's back. Ranma/Sailor Moon/Tekken Crossover


Disclaimer: All the characters and ideas/and/or elements in this story that are recognizable to an anime/and or fanfic belong to that animes/and or fanfic creator and/or producer and not me. All others belong to me. Anyway, this is my first fanfic so tell me how I did on it.  
  
Ten Shikami@aol.com  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
Flames are stupid.  
  
Reign Of Chaos Saga 1:The Queen Of The Universe and The Shadows of Hell  
  
A Ranma/Sailor Moon/Tekken Crossover with elements of Street Fighter By Xion Fang  
  
Prelude: Chaos Of Time  
  
Plus  
  
Chapter 1:And so they met.......Again  
  
******************************  
  
Silver Millenium*Long Before Beryl and The Fall  
  
Queen Serenity looked down at the traitor.  
  
"You have used the powers of time against the moon kingdom, destroyed Vulcan with your Nemesian powers, and have killed the king of the Earth, do you have anything to say for yourself?"  
  
The man smirked up at the queen from where he was restrained by the royal guards, his hands held behind his back. He wore a green and black set of armor over his body, on either of the shoulder pads glowed the kanji of Nemisis and destruction.  
  
"I have nothing."He said, then peered at the space next to the queen, where a little girl was standing,"So your the one, little girl?"He asked her, making her freeze in fear,"You're the one who has been chosen as the time gates' protector?"  
  
He smiled at Serenity,"I have one thing to say to you, nothing man-made can ever trully control nor see time, the time gates are like that, you'll never be able to predict as I have."  
  
The queen snarled at the man, holding up her scepter,"Enough of this, Ares Chrono, you have gained a penalty beyond death accept your ponishment!"  
  
At the end of her sentence, a blue wave washed over the man, a shadow representation of himself dispersing as it left the mortal plane. As that happened, the mans armor, and his sowrd that had been strapred to it, disappeared, leaving the man in his black under-suit.  
  
The little girl broke down crying and Serenity rushed to her holding her in her embrace, stroking her green hair.  
  
"It's okay, Setsuna, he'll never be able to hurt you again shhh....." She whispered to her.  
  
In another plane entirely, Ares watched this scene with disgust.  
  
They didn't know what they were doing, they had sealed their own fate by using the time gate, and he had been freed to the oblivion between exsistances, his soul and power free to roam.  
  
He swore to get revenge on her and he would follow through on his promise!  
  
For that he needed a soul, the same as his, so he swept through time looking to the future in which the princesses were reborn, due to an attack by the dark kingdom.  
  
After he searched there and couldn't find anyhting, he went to annother reality and looked around there.  
  
He found one soul that stood out of place from the others, a soul born to greatness, his soul match.  
  
For now the soul he fused with was a baby, but when it grew up it would have it's powers augmented by his and his attitude would change to a fusion of both of theirs.  
  
He also knew that though they weren't on the same plain of reality as the princess, fate would bring him there, he knew this.  
  
Ans so, the fused being that had a soul created by three waited for fate to bring it to it's purpose.  
  
************************  
  
Seventeen years later, Jubaan.*  
  
Setsuna awoke in a cold sweat, a twisting feeling in her stomach.  
  
"Something's wrong..."She trailed off as she instantly teleported to the time gates.  
  
But Crystal Tokyo stood there untouched.  
  
She sighed as she teleported back to her room. It was just a faulse alert.  
  
The still forgotten words remained forgotten as she fell asleep.  
  
'The time gates are the same.............they cannot truley predict time.........'  
  
************************  
  
Another Reality, one of Ranma Saotome*  
  
Happosai cackled to himself as he finished his spell.  
  
True, he would miss the mirror, but if it needed to be sacraficed for this then so be it.   
  
His ponderings were interupted by a loud snore from his prey.  
  
Oh yes, things would be different around here once he was gone, he thought to himself as he finished the spell.  
  
****************  
  
Ranma woke up on saturday morning at nine, which surprised him.  
  
His internal clock usally alerted him and woke him up at dawn, but since everyone was gone now, it was ok with him.  
  
As he walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen, he passed the T.V.  
  
He usally didn't watch it, but.........Today he felt like doing so. He turned it on and flipped through the channels, untill a feeling made him stop.   
  
The show depicted girls in short skirts fighting monsters but Ranma didn't care about that, he had seen enough short skirts to not react like Ryoga.  
  
For some reason he couldn't change the channel, these women seemed so familiar, and he never remembered watching this show before.  
  
Unknowingly, he started to walked tpwards the T.V untill he was close enough that if he reached out his hand, he could touch the screen. Which was exactly what he did.  
  
But instead of being solid, his fingers fell through the glass as if it was water. He tried to pull his arm away, but he was sucked in.  
  
His vision was a twirling portal of colors, each more bright than the the previous, untill he closed his eyes to shield them from the light.  
  
Suddenly his world went dark.  
  
**************************  
  
In Jubaan park it was a sunny, cleart skied day.  
  
A hundred feet over the fountain that decorated the center of the park, a swirling purple and black portal opened, releasing it's pasenger, who gained speed as he fell towards the ground, or in this case, fountain.  
  
Then he his the surface of the water, which only sheilded his fall a bit.   
  
Then Ranma surfaced from the cold fountain, unconcious and still male.  
  
*************************  
  
Up in heavan, Kami-sama looked down at this with amusment.  
  
He had known this day would come, had known it since Ares had not coem to heavan.  
  
He brought up the pig-tailed boys file and slightly alerted it, plus adding a little extra smiling.  
  
"This will work out perfectly.."He said to himself as he watched a short, black-haired girl run towards the fountain.  
  
This was crucial, the point in time that he could not intervine in any way. It could either lead to toal destruction, or total happiness. He would have to add on to the boys memories with new ones if he were to stay in this world, which he was.  
  
The boy needed to know what he was in this world, or what had happened to his family, and things of the like.   
  
He sighed, the fate of the world would be put on someone who may not be ready for it, what with him having a brother, but it was out of his hands.  
  
It was all with the boy now.  
  
*************************  
  
Note:You didn't read wrong, there were three souls fused into the one body, one being there before the latest one.  
  
Since the prelude wasn't long enough, I bring you:  
  
Chapter 1:And so they met.....Again.  
  
*******************************  
  
Rei sat down in front of the great fire and started to work her magic with her Ki.  
  
She had wanted to know what would happen now that they had fought Galaxia and were getting on with their lives.  
  
Suddenly, the fire roared and engulfed her vision. First, she saw a group of five men. One with a pair of red wings made of energy, one that glowed with an arua of black, another one who stood in armor with his arms crossed, smirking, the fourth was a man that held a staff,from its tip came a dark fire, the last man had his head down, low enough so she couldn't see his eyes, and his hands fell limply at his sides, like he was a puppet.  
  
Then, a flash of light, she found herself in a destroyed Earth, the group of five men standing in the middle.  
  
The next scene show a man that had armor on, and had a cloak over his head so she couldn't see his face, but a pigtail fell from the confines of the hood. A little boy with pale red hair stood at his side, holding his hand.   
  
But as they walked through the now renewed Earth, buildings crumbled, and exsplosions followed wherever they went. Then the little boy was taken and it still happened, so it seemed like he was the source. Then, a croud of rioters formed in front of them, Setsuna and the outers in front, though Hotaru wasn't there. Behind them were the inners, led by Usagi, and Mamoru and Chibi Usa stood by her side. Then, Hotaru ran in front of the man and put her arms out protecting her.  
  
To Rei's surprise Setsuna paid no heed and attacked the man. She saw Hotaru look in horror at the attack, unable to protect in time, then the man held his body over Hotaru's and took the attack. When the dust cleared from it, she surprisingly found that he had erected a barrier of a red dome in front of himself and that he and Hotaru were unhurt. The man then up his hand and from it came a glow of red, then the scene shifted to the Earth, with she saw of ablze with red light. Then it exploded.  
  
The next set of scenes were of a man in a set of armor taht depicted a beast, who was standing next to the man with the cloack, who had the little red haired boy on his shoulder. Next to them was a giant red crystal which had a tentacle of silver wrapping around its exterior.   
  
Next, she saw a group of eight men and a young man in the middle of them, who had his arms crossed. The boy snapped his fingers and a group of seven shadows appeared in front of him.  
  
After, she saw a woman with purple hair that was in armor stand over five people, each bowing to her. Three of them were men and the last two were women.  
  
The last set of scenes show a group of ten. The one standing in the middle was a man with pointed ears and pale skin and black hair who wore a set of spikey armor. There were two people standing back to back one of them had red hair and sported a pigtail, and the other had silver hair in a ponytail. Both were in atire of padded armor. Soon, after the image of them appeared, they were replaced by the two men and the little boy in her previous vision, though she thought she could see a slight hologram of something overlapping the man in the cloak.   
  
On the left side of the lead man stood a pair of men in full fledged armor that had covered everything accept for heads, but all she could make out was that one had gold hair, and the other had pale blue hair. The last three people on the lead mans right side were men, one with red hair, one with gold, and one with purple, who were all encased in plate armor. The other two men on the right were dressed in only cloth, one had a black tunic and shirt and black pants, and had twin rapeirs in his hands, and sported a light blue-green hairstyle that was shaved so that there was about a centimeter on his head, but he had a small battle braid coming from the back. The last man had a spikey blonde hairstyle that was cut short in the front, but had a long thick batle braid running down his back untill his knees.  
  
She then saw that behind each member of the group, ten symbols appeared. Behind the middle man, the symbol of Pluto appeared, behind the two men to his left appeared the symbols of Jupiter and Mars. Behind the last three to his left, in succesion were the Suns, Venus's, and Saturns. The two on the far right had the symbols of Uranus and Neptune. The signs behind the last two men puzzel her. The one on the right had Earths and a strange symbol that looked like an upside down v with a circle within it appearing behind him, and the final man had a Saturns symbole and a black six pointed star within a circle that had four crescent moons pointing away from the circle on all sides appear behind him.  
  
Then the scene switched to the moon palace, where the group of men standing in front of the queen, then of the man with that strange black symbol standing face to face with a man that had white hair and the same black symbole on his forehead, accompanied by two symbols in kanji under his eyes meaning destruction.  
  
Then it showed a scene of all ten men and the white haired man facing off against eleven monsters of shadow and energy.   
  
Then the scene changed to the group of men, minus the man with white hair, standing in the middle of four groups, Hotaru and the pale red-haired boy standing next to the duo of men, one in beast armor standing next to the man in the cloak.  
  
One group was the senshi and the rioters, the next was the five men in the begining of her vision, then the eleven monsters who had fought them before, the last group was four men in armor made of black energy.  
  
Then, she saw one last vision, one of total destruction.  
  
She found herself drenched in sweat and heard her grandpa shouting out her name before blackness claimed her.  
  
*****************  
  
Ranma woke up in a room that was, in lack of a better term, purple. He would need to get out of here and check on his little brother Shen, to make sure he hadn't gone off and gotten in trouble with that Tsukino boy again. Though his super-powered martail artist trained-brother could probaly get out of a bind, he would rather not let his twelve year old brother get into any trouble, as he had gotten in a lot since there parents had died when he was six when a lower demon, a youma, had been summoned to this world by someone who had wanted revenge on his panda-for-a-father.  
  
What?! What's happening to my head?! It feels like its going to exsplode!He thought-screamed.These aren't my memories! ARRHG!  
  
Information was being forced into the pigatiled boys head at a startlingly fast rate, making it shut down, and making him nod off into unconciousness again.  
  
*************  
  
Ranma found himself in a brightly lit room, decorated like an old Roman castle. He whistled in apreaceation at the shear size of the place. It was decorated with paintings, the biggest being a scene of a large battlefeild, demons, by the look of them, were facing off against humans with great powers.  
  
In the middle was a fountain, and the whole place was decorated like an indoor rain forest. For some reason, even though there were no lights, this place was bright and seemed to radiate a sense of peace. What he wouldn't give to live in a place like this.  
  
"IT IS NICE, ISN'T IT?"He jumped at the booming voice that came from behind him.  
  
"Who the heck are you?!" Ranma asked the Toga dressed, bearded man.  
  
"OH, YES WELL, I AM KAMI SAMA LORD OF CREATION!"He bellowed.  
  
Ranma looked at him,"Naw, I don't think so."  
  
Some people say that Kami-sama can't facefualt. Well, they're wrong. "WHAT?! WHY DO YOU THINK SO?!"  
  
Ranma crossed his arms,"Okay, if you are Kami-sama, then tell me the one thing I kept secret from everyone for my whole life."  
  
Ranma felt smug, no one accept Kami-sama could know this, he had this fake.  
  
The old looking man looked thoughtful,"Well, I think that it was when you were fourteen years old and purposely used the Neko Ken to meet a girl, worked pretty well, if I remember right."  
  
Ranma's face whitened as the memory surfaced again, then a hot blush formed on his face. That was a girl that he had felt a lot for, right up untill she had died of cancer. He had been searching for a release after that, when Genma asked to go to China, well, he didn't ask, he demanded.  
  
Ranma nodded, then spoke his most polite sentence in a long time,"So, Kami-sama, could you please tell me what has happened to me? I know there is something, because of these new memories, but I need to know the truth."  
  
Kami-sama smiled, Ranma was pretty smart without that father of his,"Well, Ranma, I am sorry to tell you that you won't be able to go home." Then, seeing Ranma's horror, he continued,"Ranma, I know it's a hard blow, but it seems that destiny has led you to come to this place, that is why I needed to give you all those memories, to make the rest of your life as good as it possibly could be."  
  
Ranma tried to smile, he really did, but a lone tear could be seen falling down his cheek, he spoke shakily,"So that's it, is it? I guess this is what's to become of me, taken away from what I've known for all my life, when I was final getting some things in order? Well, I guess such is fate."  
  
Kami-sama nodded sadly,"Ranma, I am trully sorry."  
  
Ranma nodded, and looked up at Kami-sama, his eyes tired,"Then could you tell me one thing before you send me back? Is my brother just here because I'm here?"  
  
Kami-sama smiled, bringing a warmth up in Ranma, "No, Ranma, he has been here all his life, so have you. He is your brother, and you are his. When you arrive in this new world, you fused with its Ranma, becoming the one true Ranma of this world." Kami-sama smiled again,"If it is any consolation, your curse is gone, and you might feel a little bit more....energised when you awake. You might also notice that your look has changed as well."  
  
Before Ranma could say anything, he was brought back to the land of the concious, just in time to see a little dark haired girl dragging a tall blonde haired girl and a green-blue haired girl into the room where he was situaited.  
  
******************  
  
Rei opened her eyes to stare into the concerned eys of her grandfather.  
  
The old man looked at her in seriousness,"Rei, did you know what you just did?"  
  
"Uh, no."Rei answered him.  
  
Rei's grandfather took a deep, measured breath,"Rei, what you just did was a fire premonition. It shows the observer of what might happen in the future, what's most likely to happen, and before that, it shows the cause, or causes for that future."  
  
Rei looked in horror at her grandfather, he was kidding, she tried to tell herself. He better be kidding, or the whole Earth was doomed, in more ways than one. "Then why haven't I ever heard of it before?"  
  
The short old man looked down at the Great Fire, which was in fornt of him,"That is because that the technique was banned because of its danger. The technique bonds the observer the the great fire, and unless you have had any magical resistance to it, you would have been incinerated. That's why I was so worried about you Rei, only a few people without any magical defense have been able to survive, you should consider yourself very, very lucky."  
  
Rei looked at the man in horror. She had been so close to dying, but that wasn't why she was so afraid. If what she saw was true, then......  
  
Genshi Hino looked at his grandaughter in concern,"Rei what did you see?" He asked slowly.  
  
Rei looked into the old mans eyes,"Our future better be not what I saw."Was all she said.  
  
"I see." Said the little old man, walking out of the room, looking deep in thought.  
  
Rei thought for a while, then got her comunicator. It was time for another meeting, one important meeting that might be crucial to the worlds survival.  
  
*************  
  
A little bit earlier, Ranma saw two women and the a little girl come into the room. The two older women were blonde and ocean blue haired-respectively. The little girl had black hair that was cut just past her shoulders. She also had the most enchanting purple eyes which seemed to calm the anger of seeing the other two women, that had come unbidden right after he had seen them come in.  
  
He tried to move, but felt his body burn with pain and decided that he would let himelf lay for a bit. He smiled as his Ki began to heal his wounds, then his eyes widened with their speed.   
  
He checked into his Ki reserves and felt unimaginable power, around ten times the power that he had felt when he had fought with Saffron. He then remembered what Kami-Sama had said and thoguht he had made an understatement. He was nuclear charged!   
  
He then brought himself to the present and sat up. The little girl came to the bed and looked at him, a worried exspression on her face.  
  
"Are you okay, Mr.....?"She looked at him after she had said those words.  
  
Ranma smiled,"My names Ranma Saotome of The Anything Goes School Of Martial Arts, what's your name?"  
  
While Hotaru introduced herself, Haruka wondered why that name seemed so familiar.  
  
After Hoatru introduced herself, she turned towards the other two women in her room,"Ranma, this is Haruka-papa and Mirchu-mama."  
  
Ranma cocked his eyebrow at what she had said, then nodded.   
  
He them stood up and got out of the bed. He then smiled down at Hotaru and took her hand,"Thanks for taking care of me,"He said to her, then turned to the other two women in the room, missing Hotarus blush in the process,"And you too."  
  
Haruka nodded and so did Mirchu."We couldn't just leave you it that fountain to drown, now could we?"  
  
After Ranma got over the fact of trully being rid of his curse, her smiled,"Yeah, I guess you couldn't."  
  
Ranma turned to the window,"Thanks for taking me in, I'm pretty much healed." he said without turning back,"I have ta go check on my brother, I guess I'll see you later." He said to Hotaru as he let himself be led down to the front door.  
  
After Ranma left, Hotaru felt the warm feeling from before, when she was near Ranma, fade away, and she was immediatly deflated abvout how he had to leave. She hadn't felt that good since she was adopted.   
  
Maybe she could see Ranma again, and find out why she felt the way she did when she was around him.  
  
She smiled and plopped down on her bed, day dreaming about one thing or another.  
  
The two older women nodded, and as followed the youg man out the door. Right after he left they closed the door and walked into their living room.  
  
Haruka plopped down onto the couch and saw that she had left a magizine on it. Mirchu sat down next to her blonde counterpart and saw that she had her eyes glued to the magazine.  
  
She looked down to it and said,"So that's where I saw him before, looking at your martial arts magazine."  
  
Down on the font of the magazine was a picture of Ranma holding one hand up in victory, wearing a red shirt with the sleeves ripped off and loose black jeans. With the other hand he was holding a red haired boy on his shoulder. The magizine red this:  
  
World martial arts co-champion! Ranma Saotome!  
  
"He must be pretty good."Said Haruka, out of the blue.   
  
Mirchu looked at Haruka,"Why do you say that?"  
  
Haruka smirked,"He fought Kazuya Mishima to a stand still, though many people didn't see the end. The whole feild was encased in a purple glow and when it ceased, they were both knocked out, and the whole feild had become a crater."  
  
Mirchu was about to ask about who was Kazuya Mishima, but their scout communicator went off.   
  
Sailor Mars appeared on the screen,"Guys we really need you! Were facing a really hard opponent! After that there's a meeting at the temple."  
  
Haruka looked happy, but Mirchu was confused,"Didn't Setsuna say that Galaxia and Chaos were our last enemies?"  
  
Rei looked annoyed,"Well, she couldn't see them in the first place! Anyways we need you very badly!"  
  
***************************  
  
The scouts really needed help, and there were two parties that were watching the fight interestedly.   
  
The first party, good, consisted of Setsuna, who was surprised of this new enemy.   
  
Hadn't her older self said there would be no more enemies? She looked at the time gate and saw that Crystal Tokyo was still safe, and smiled.  
  
But she decided to go help out anyways, so she teleported out of her lookout, and to the battle.  
  
**************************  
  
The other party, evil, consisted of a boy of about 15, three men, you couldn't see their faces. The boy looked out into a daimond, the daimond showing the scean of the battle.  
  
The boy chuckled and smirked at the fight, grinning when the Sailors were hit.  
  
"Go,"he said to the shadow that seemed to be in the process of devastating the Sailors,"Go Onichi, show them how powerless they really are!"  
  
***********************  
  
Ranma slid the slidding door to his house open, yelling out a quick,"I'm home!" before walking into the living room where his red haired little brother Shen was watching the TV with his little friend Shingo.   
  
On the way to his house he had been going over what he had learned in the area in martial arts in this life. He had been surprised to find that without the old goul, he had created over a hundred attacks, and attacks that were elemental based as well.  
  
He smiled at his little twelve year brother and his friend. "Hey guys what are you watching?"  
  
"Were watching the Sailor Scouts beat up another monster!" They both said without turning to face him.  
  
For some reason, Ranma felt great anger at the name of the Sailor Senshi, but turned to look at the TV anyway.   
  
It showed many short-skirted girls getting beat up by a shadow like thing. For another strange reason, he had the strong urge to fight that thing.   
  
"Well, I'm gonna go for a little walk, don't get into any trouble while I'm away!"He yelled as he walked out the door.  
  
"You know us!" Said the sing song voice of his little brother.  
  
"That's why I'm worried!" He laughed back.  
  
A few feet away from the house, he took to the roofs, twoards the great dark power he felt and assumed was the battle.  
  
He had felt great joy at seeing his brother.   
  
His little brother had a pair red hair style that looked like a video game character he idolised, Ken Masters. His grassy green eyes always seemed to gleam with mischeif and a happieness. He had been training him in martial arts a bit and his little brother seemed to only use that in his little schemes he seemed to constantly come up with with his friend Shingo Tsukino.  
  
He had tried to be a good father figure twoards his brother, but for a eighteen year old, that was hard. He seemed to lack the exsperience that came with age. He had gotten the maturity down, but didn't seem to know how to use it.  
  
Ranma smirked. He didn't know why he seemed to want to fight this demon, but he was always looking for a good fight.  
  
*********************  
  
Onichi: Pronounced Oh-knee-chi.  
  
It means either Earth Demon or Demon Earth, either suits my needs though.  
  
Demon lord gifted with the elemental power of earth.  
  
*********************  
  
The sailors were in a desperate fight against their shadow veiled opponent, who seemed to be reflecting their attacks, both pyhsical and magical, with relative ease.  
  
Sailor Mars brought up two fingers in a gun formation before releasing her attack. "Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
The demon laughed and held up his hands. A slate of earth shot up in the way of the attack, blocking it. The demon laughed,"Ha! You think your flame can defeat me?! Flame cannot peice earth, Mars!"  
  
A voice came out from the dust that had been kicked up by Mars' attack. "Then try this on for size! World Shaking!"  
  
Seven other shouts joined the voice.  
  
"Crescent Beam!"  
  
"Aqua Shine Illusion!"  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Sugar Heart Kiss!"  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
The eight magical attacks crashed into the demon one after another, each adding more power to the compressed globe of destruction surrounding the humanoid shaped demon.  
  
The outers, follwed by Chibi-Usa, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter appeared out of the mist, Sailor Moons unconcious form held firmly within the grasp of the tuxedoed mans arms.  
  
"Are you okay Mars?" Asked Jupiter.  
  
Mars nodded,"Thanks to you. What is, or rather what was that thing?" She asked, while indacating the crater behind her.  
  
A voice came up from out of the indentation in the ground."Don't count me out yet Sailors, I'm not finished with you!"  
  
*********************  
  
Ranma knelt on a nearby building, watching as the shadowed humanoid rose out of the crater, now not so shadowed as before, the darkness being ripped from it. In its place stood a man with spikey green hair.  
  
******************  
  
Sailor Pluto snarled at the demon of earth."Who are you?!"  
  
The man.....thing smirked,"You should remember me Pluto, you most of all, as you watched as me and my kin destroyed that coloney before being summoned to our master again."  
  
Pluto face turned white,"A Hell Shadow! You can't be here! You were-"  
  
The man smirked,"Destroyed? No, we were put into a prison by that pitiful Sailor, not a very good one too. I thought that Saturns senshi was the strongest. That weakling couldn't even seal us right when she sacraficed herself!"  
  
Plutos fear turned to hatred."How dare you?! You killed her, she wasn't able to be brought back!"  
  
The being smirked at her,"And what are you going to do about it Sailor?"  
  
*****************  
  
Ranma watched as the green haired woman got angery. That wasn't good.  
  
If she got angery and attacked the demon with blind rage, she could get killed. Ranma couldn't have that. He decided to help the sailors out a little.  
  
Ranma smirked to himself,"So the demon's a Hell Shadow, eh? Maybe a light elemental chi attack will do good."  
  
He held his hand with his palm open by his side while particles of white light started to gather within it.  
  
*****************  
  
Onichi smirked at the rageing sailor,"Pluto, you're weak! You couldn't do anything to me!" He opened his arms wide,"Come on, I'll give you a free shot!"  
  
Pluto snarled and shouted,"DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
The energy rose up and collided with the demon, obscurring it with dust.  
  
They heard a shout of "Light Dagger!", then a scream of pain from within the cloud of dust.  
  
First they thought that the shout had come from Onichi, but when the smoke cleared, they saw the demon clawing a dagger made of light that was inbedded into the back of his neck, screaming in pain that was brought from the white lightening forced into his body by the attack.  
  
The Sailors looked around for their savoir, but since they could find anyone, turned back to Onichi.  
  
The demon was screaming and thrasing to remove the dagger from its neck, but whenever it got a hold on it, white energy made it cringe in pain.  
  
Then, with a frustrated growl, the earth demon screamed,"Earth Release!" and green energy dispersed the dagger of light.  
  
He turned and growled at the Sailor Scouts,"You got lucky this time, but next time you will die." The demon said it with a cold tone that sent shivers up everybodies backs, and then, in a whirl of green energy, he was gone.  
  
After the demon left the scouts all turned to Setsuna who sighed,"I guess you want to know a few things, huh? Then we better get back to the shrine, it's a long story."  
  
And so they started the track towards the first event in the final destiny of earth.  
  
***************  
  
After Ranma cloaked himself in his adaptation of his fathers hidden technique, he headed back towards his house.   
  
As he did he asked himself why did he help the sailors if he hated them so much? He just wrote it off as him itching for a fight and left it at that.  
  
He idley noticed that it had became night while he was otu and when he got home he heard the TV running:  
  
'Though no one had reports of any other person in the vicinity of the fight we need to ask ourselves, is this new factor ally or enemy?'  
  
Ranma turned off the news, knowing full well what the answer was to its question. He saw that Shen and Shingo had fallen asleep on the couch and smiled warmly.  
  
"So carefree....."  
  
He covered their bodies with blankets and went to the phone. He dialed Shingos number.  
  
"Hey, Mrs Tsukino? Yeah, it's Ranma. Shingo and my brother fell a sleep again, would it be okay if-oh thanks. Yeah I'll get them to school tomarrow, no need to worry. You have a nice night as well, Mrs Tsukino." He hung up the phone and headed to his room.  
  
He took all his cloths off and stepped into his bathroom. He looked into the mirror. He was unsurprised to see the giant scar that lay on his chest. It was as if a giant claw had punctured through his chest and back, and had left its mocking mark.  
  
"This scar was from........"He trailed off, traceing the scar with his eyes.  
  
Then he turned on the hot water of his shower and stepped in, liking the free of the hot water against his tense skin.  
  
He had a test tomarrow at Jubaan High. He was a senior there and he was a shoe in for his social studies test the next day.   
  
He smiled as he thought about the fight today.  
  
Ok, it wasn't much of a fight, but he had come up with a new attack, and that was just as good. He was so hard pressed for a good battle, ever since........  
  
He clenched his fist next to his scar.  
  
A few minutes later he got out of the bathroom and put on a light t-shirt and shorts. Then he collasped on his bed and fell immidiatly to sleep.  
  
*************  
  
Onichi growled as he arrived in the dark recess that was his home.  
  
He heard a voice behind him,"Onichi, why did you leave?"  
  
He turned around to see the yellow eyed fifteen year old kid."I needed to recover my energy, the light attack took a lot out of me."  
  
He kid rose a golden eyebrow,"I remeber that. You need to train so that you'll be ready for that next time."  
  
Onichi nodded."I will."  
  
The kid nodded and as he disappeared, he said one word,"Good."  
  
When the kid left Oni slumped his shoulders. He heard a happy voice behind him,"Hey Onichi, next time I want to fight too, ok?"  
  
He turned around to see black and white striped haired demon of space."Fine Yami, next time we'll kick some Sailor ass!"  
  
****************  
  
Setsuna sat cross legged in front of the sailors, Chibi Usa, and Mamoru.   
  
"I guess you want to know about the hell shadows, eh? Well, you better sit down, because this is a long story. I'll start from the begining because there is no way you could understand what I am saying if I didn't. First, you need to know that I was told this by queen Serenity, it took place before my time, that the Sailors weren't the first protectors of the universe."  
  
Seeing the surprised looks on the girls faces she continued."The first greoup, was in fact, a group of men. Nine for the planets that we know of; Mars, Mercury, Venus, Pluto, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Earth, and Uranus. But there were also ones for the planet of Vulcan, which now lies between Mars and Jupiter as the astroid belt, and one for the hidden planet of Nemesis."  
  
"Nemesis isn't the one the black moon family came from, it was rumored to be quite worse and the knight that came from it was its only inhabitant. That man had been the first guardian of time."  
  
"These knights only had one gorup of equals in the entire galexy. Unfortunately, their only equals were powerful demons who wanted to take over the universe. They fought with them and finally the knights of Saturn, Neptune, Pluto, and Mars used their powers to seal the demons in a alternate dimension where they rest to this day. They were going to be you and me's fiances if they had survived. The remaining knights were torn by their loss, becoming rouges, and never fufilling their pledge to their planets."  
  
"So they didn't become our fiances?" Asked Minako sadly.  
  
"No, they didn't. Quite the opposite, in fact. They became angery that the queen had started to create female warriors and some, like the Knights of Vulcan and Nemesis, took a stand. Vulcan died on his home planet and Nemesis had his soul banished from his body by Queen Serenity."  
  
"Did they have names?"Asked Makato.  
  
"Only Nemesis' name was known, all the others kept their names a secret. Nemesis was named Ares Chrono. He was a powerful warrior and didn't go down without a fight. In fact, he killed the father of Mamoru's father as well as destroyed Vulcan before being aprehended."  
  
"He killed my grandpa?" Asked Mamoru.  
  
"Yes," Said Setsuna,"At least thats what they thought. He denined it fully. But he didn't deny the more servere punishment from destroying a planet. Well, that was in the past. Later, the rest of the knights myseriously disappeared right before the fall. You know want happened in the fall, though you probaly never knew that Sailor Saturn survived."  
  
"Around ten years after the fall, a group of seven demons attacked the outer planets, calling themselves the Hell Shadows. They all had power over certain elements; Earth, Fire, Lightening, Water, Wind, Space, and Energy. They fought and descimated the armies of the outer planets. Sailor Saturn,"She nodded towards Hotaru,"You, sealed them off with your life. Luckily, a mage was able to sacrafice his life to send you to the future."  
  
Setsuna sighed,"It seems they have come back to haunt us, the seven Hell Shadows have returned."  
  
Rei decided to drop the bombshell,"That's not all, I had a vision today. I saw the eleven knights, those seven shadows kneeling in front of some kid, five guys and ten energy concentraited creatures fighting the origanal knights, and other things." She decided not to tell them about the destruction because they oready had a lot to worry about.  
  
Setsuna nodded,"I say that we should be wary. It seems that the time gate is ineffective now and we need all our witts about us. Keep on lookout for anything supspicious."  
  
They all nodded,"Right."  
  
**********************  
  
Ranma tossed and turned on his bed, and a faint crimson glow could be seen from under his covers in the shape of the large scar Ranma possessed on his chest.  
  
Within Ranma's Dream*  
  
The demon, a high hell lord that had been summoned to take care of Genma Saotome, turned away the the two corpses that had once been his target and his wife.   
  
He saw the ten year old boy hold himself protectively over his brother, tears silently falling down his face.  
  
He smirked and his tail twitched and his red eyes glowed bright which made his purple skin seem freakish.   
  
Devil stalked up to the boy and laughed,"Boy, you going to cry? If not, then I'll make you!"  
  
Devil thrust his tail through the boys stomach and penatraited his back twisting it to increase rthe pain.   
  
He looked at the boy and was surprised to see that he still refused to screem. He smirked,"Boy, you might be of use to me after all. I see you have a powerful life energy, and I need a strong vessel. I with fuse half of my powers with yours, boy. I need tro do this because I want some influence on this world and this is the only way to do it."  
  
He smiled,"This is my gift to you. Become stronger with my energy and train your body. Find my other half and a great battle shall occure, one that will decide who will get use of my power. This scar will be a reminder! Hahahaha!"  
  
Ranma saw a flash of crimson and then all was black.  
  
****************  
  
Ranma woke of in a cold sweat, one hand holding his scar, his curse in this world. When he got his breathing under control he decided that he needed something to drink.  
  
He got out of his bed and walked down the stairs, his footsteps making no sound as he headed for the kitchen.  
  
His dreams were getting more frequent lately, he didn't know why. He should ask Kazuya when he was next in contact with him if he had the dreams too.  
  
*************  
  
'Train Arriving From Hokkaido,4:30 Platform 2'  
  
That was the sound of the com.   
  
A blue and white bullet train got into the station and let off its one passenger.  
  
The man had military buzzcut and had on two red finger gloves and had a chinese look to him. He had one red and one grey eye. He carried a sort of sack. On the sack was the name, embroided in silver: World Champion.  
  
**************  
  
Daisuke Moromiya was a seinor student at Jubaan High and one of Ranma Saotomes best friends. For him to be a close friend of Ranma, he needed to know, at least, a little martial arts. He knew a lot. He was a master of the Judo, Tai Chi, Great Crane, and Akido styles.  
  
Though his speed was no where near Ranmas, but his knowledge of counters and other fightingn styles was mass.  
  
He was around 5 foot 11 inches tall and had a slight definition to his 18 year-old muscles, a tribute to his martial arts training. Within the small muscles were great power though. He had packed much strength into his muscles, and they were around four times the weight of a regular mans muscles.  
  
His hair was an average brown and his eyes were the dark green of a mature pine tree.   
  
You see, this Daisuke was a lot different than the one in Ranmas home universe. But they had one large thing in common: They were both slight perverts.  
  
Daisuke was less than the big pervert from Ranmas homeworld, but he was still out to get the pretties.  
  
Daisuke groaned as he woke up, throwing his ringing alarm clock of his bedside table. He winced as it hit the wall and shattered; his mom was going to kill him, this was the third one this week!  
  
He pushed his body up from the bed with a heave of breath, his arm still slightly asleep and shaking. He got off the bed fully and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later, a wet Daisuke came out from the bathroom; a towel around his waist, and his hands busy with another towel and trying to dry his hair. He left the small towel on his dresser and let his other towel drop while he opened the drawer.   
  
He quickly got dressed, coming down the stairs in a forest green T-shirt, jean pants and a jean jacket. He had a speacil deal with the principal of Jubaan high so that he could dress this way.  
  
Daisuke smiled at his little sister, who was hard at work eating cereal with her spoon. Her name was Lerra and and she was fourteen. Her hair ran to the middle of her back and light brown hair was brought out by her ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Lerra."He said to her as he opened up the fridge and stuck his head in.   
  
"Hey, big brother, Ranma left a message on the answering machine about some big fight that you missed yesterday." Was barely heard through constant chewing.  
  
He stuck his head out of fridge and closed it, a meat bun now in his right hand. "Did you leave it there?"  
  
His sister shook her head, and he fought back the urge to give her a noogie and nodded. "Next time,let me hear the message before you erase it." He then saw that she was totally ignoring him, so he took a large bite of the meat he held, then got his shoes on.  
  
"Well, see ya!" He called as he finished off the bun, swung his bookbag over his shoulder, and started off to pick up his partners in cri-er his erstwhile conpanions.  
  
*************  
  
Across town, the future Queen of Earth and Crystal Tokyo was in the middle of her dream.  
  
Chocolate chips, sprinkles and all toppings imaginable dropped onto her super duper ultimant sundae, which, of course, was her creation. She brought her giant spoon to bear when a giant claw haulted her activity.  
  
How dare her greastest enemy deprive her of her prize!? She swung her hand and knocked the beast away, unfortunatly interupting her dream with a large cat-like howl.  
  
Usagi woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I was having such a good dream too!" She puted to no one.  
  
Her complaint was rewarded with a furry bop on the head. "Well, if you weren't going to be late for school, I wouldn't have to wake you up Usagi!"Chided Luna, who was sitting behind her."Why did you swipe me off the bed anyways, what kind of dream were you having?"  
  
Usagi had the decencey to blush as she lookjed away from her 'mortal enemy'. A awkward silence followed and was broken by Luna as she seemed to break out of her daze." Usagi, you better get dressed."  
  
Usagi looked at her clock and a well known call erupted through all of Jubaan,"I'M LATE!"  
  
Usag quickly got on her cloths, leaving her long blonde hair a mess. She stopped as she looked into the mirror and saw her state of dress."AH! I look like a witch! This won't do at all!"  
  
Luna watched as Usagi forgot about everything else and started to furiously brush her hair, oblivious to the fact that she was going to be even later for school because of it. For the future queen of Crystal Tokyo, she didn't seem to be very prudent.  
  
Usagi stopped brushing her hair for a moment and looked down, her eyes going beyond the there and then. "Luna?"  
  
The luner adviser put her head on her forepaws, starring at the future princess of Earth."Yes, what are you thinking about Usagi?"  
  
Usagi's eyes glittered, seemingly in a conbined feeling of sadness, and hope. "I was think about the battle yesterday.... That thing seemed so powerful. If it wasn't for that help at the end, we might have...." She left the sentence hanging.  
  
Luna looked at her princess with a concerned face,"Don't you worry Usagi, remember Sailor Saturn sealed them before-"  
  
Usagi interupted her, a large frown forming on her face," That isn't the main problem Luna. First of all, Sailor Saturn sealed them with her life, and I would never let any of my senshi , my friends, do anything like that."  
  
Luna began to speak, but was interupted by Usagi again,"And, that help at the end. If it so easily hurt the Hell Shadow, it must be powerful. What if this thing's not on our side? If the Hell Shadow did something like devastating us, think about the damage that someone, something with the power to beat one could do to us."  
  
As Usagi began brushing again, Luna tried to foet what she had heard, but the question kept coming back to her, unbidden. 'What could have done so much damage to the shadow with such a simple attack?'  
  
****************  
  
Minako Anio. Future actress and idol singer, was having the best dream of her life. But someone just had to wake her up.   
  
Artemis yelped as he forcibly fell from next to Minakos face, which was where he had been earlier. "Minako, what did you that for?!"  
  
Minako looked down at the furious black cat and intesified her glare, "That's your punishment for waking me up from my dream!"  
  
Artemis sighed, "You need to be up and off to school instead of dreaming about boys," he said, correctly guessing her dream, "You don't want to be like Usagi, do you?"  
  
He sweatdropped when he saw the Minako wasn't paying any attention at all. "MINAKO ANIO!"  
  
Minako snapped out of the daydream she had been having and looked up to Artemis, her messy blonde hair framing her heart-shaped face. "Huh?"  
  
"It's time for school, Minako!" He nearly shouted again.  
  
Minako seemed to sudenly realilize her situation and jumped off her bed and started to quickly undress, causing Artemis to turn around, he was still an old male advisor of the moon.  
  
Artemis noticed that Minako had already jumped into the bathroom and let out an exasperated breath. 'Does that girl ever take a rest?' He asked himself as he thought about her dreaming and day-dreaming.  
  
About ten minutes later Minako emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body,one of her hands holding it up. Artemis turned around again as she sat onto a chair in front of a mirror, and started to get on her daily make up.   
  
After she finished, she dropped the towel and got dressed, an embarressed and sweating Artemis sitting down and facing opposite of her. She got her cloths on and dashed down the stairs, Artemis trailing her heals.  
  
The she had been using to brush her hair being traded with a bag of lunch as she gave hers parents each a goodbye and ran out the door, a big smile on her face.  
  
As Artemis stood watching her from his seat in her bag, she couldn't help wondering about what exciting things might happen that day.  
  
****************  
  
Ranma looked up from his breakfist as his doorbell rang.   
  
He looked over to his little brother and his friend, who were eating breakfist and told them to get their cloths on after they finished before he got up, his breakfast gone with the usual Saotome gusto.  
  
He walked to the door and opened it, welcoming his two two friends; Daisuke Moromiya and Horoshi Conta.  
  
Horoshi was about six feet tall and was aged around nineteen. He had trained in more dark martial arts; Ninjitsu, Karaken, Jujitsu, Battoujutsu, the Katosu Claw Style, and was even being taught some of Ranmas Anything Goes. He had the build of an olympic runner which concealed all the power of a rampaging dragon.   
  
He had the most peculiar eyes, the blue of them being almost so dark it was a midnight black. He had dark brown hair and a angular face, showing the many hardships he had indured. If you had to give him a title, it would be shinobi.   
  
He too had on the decisively unusal cloths on for Jubaan High; a black shirt under a light brown jacket, with nice, almost formal jeans that matched. He also wore his hair tied back from getting into his eyes with a thin golden circlelet, almost too small to see. He was also a little perverted, if you could call what he did perverted.  
  
He and Daisuke would go around sweetalking almost every girl they met, from sixteen to eighteen. They had been able to get many dates that way, though more angery glares from many of the boys in the school. But they never really challenged either Daisuke or Horoshi because it was almost common knoledge that they were the best fighters in the school.   
  
But, they had decided, it's better to be known as the strongest and get less chances to injur someone than to be known as the weakest and become the target of teasing.  
  
Ranma smiled as he welcomed them in, "Hey, come on in, I still have to get my brother ready and since he has a friend over, it might be a bit."  
  
Daisuke smiled and walked in, "That's fine with me, now onto the fridge!" He started marching towards the kitchen then, complete intent on getting the nutrition he lacked.  
  
Horoshi stood leaning on the doorframe with his hands crossed over his chest before he , too, walked in.  
  
Horoshi stopped before Ranma and talked to him, "Hey, I saw you on the news last night. that's a pretty nifty technique you got there."  
  
It took a moment for this information to rub in, and when it did, Ranma took another second to regain his posture as he saw Horoshi studying him. "I thought it was you." He said as his unreadable exspression became a all-too-readable smile," I didn't knw for sure untill now, but I could only think of one person that could come with an attack of that unusual signiture."  
  
He stood up and faed Ranma with a furious face, "You have learned well, my young student, using the damsell in distress stage to get to know the Sailor Senshi, why, I didn't think you had it in you!" He finished with a gleeful tone.  
  
Ranma sweatdropped then looked up to see the lechurous grin Horoshi had on his face. "It wasn't like that!" He snapped, his red face telling otherwise to the gutter thoughts of Horoshi's mind.  
  
"Oh sure!" Horoshi drew the last word nto a tauntingly long ultima, and hopping out the still open door onto the front of Ranmas dwelling.  
  
"ERR! Get back here!" Ranma growled as he shot into the front and soon had Horoshi in a headlock.  
  
Just when Ranma was about to exact dvine judgement onto Horoshi a shout came from the inside, "AHH! A burgleler!"  
  
Ranma's head shot up as he realised that it had been his brother. He and Horoshi locked glances before they both shot into the house.  
  
Had either of them stopped to consider that the two little boys in the house had the able fighter Daisuke with them, they wouldn't have fell into a trap set by two littlew trouble makers.  
  
As it stood, the situation ended in a very wet Horoshi and Ranma, who shivered and was glad he didn't have the shape changing curse in this world. They heard the sound of laughing and turned to see a little red haired kid with green eyes and a gleeful smile on his face cracking up.  
  
This was Ranma's little brother Shen. At a height of foot six and a building of any boy of age twelve, he had been a pain in Ranma's back ever since he had been born.He had been trained in parts of Anything goes, but since he didn't ave the dedication that Ranma did, he used the skills he had to perform his practicle jokes and such.  
  
Standing next to him was his forever shadow, Shingo Tsukino, age twelve. With a laughing smile that only little brothers have, he was the blonde best friend of Ranma's little brother.  
  
They heard a fresh gale of laughter and turned to see Daisuke as he usually looked after a raid on the fridge. He had a bowl in his left hand, a pair of chopsticks in his right, and a noodle on its way between his mouth and its origin.  
  
The two wet boys on the ground growled, and a red aura surrounded themboth, drying them off as it came. As soon as it came, it was gone, leaving a calm looking Ranma and Horoshi.  
  
Horoshi picked up his backpack and then brushed off his shoulder, "Well, I'm ready to go."  
  
Ranma imitated his motion and turned around to stare at the couple of young boys who were in fron of him, "Me too, now what about you two."  
  
Shen and Shingo looked at their watches and then at eachother, and Ranma's grin grew as he said, "Go get ready, or we won't help you get there in time."  
  
Ranma blinked as he found both boys had disppeared, leave air in their wake. He smiled again as he turned back towards the others. "Just got to know how to handle them, right D-Man?"   
  
Daisuke smiled, "Right Horsie. Wait, I didn't mean it! Help me 'Roshi!"  
  
Horshi smiled as he watched them fight with eachother, he knew they were just playing, as they had in the past. He looked at the foot of the stairs as he remembered what his adoptive sister looked like.  
  
He remembered, around ten yeas ago, he had been in an adoptive family, never knowing his true parents. He had had a brown haired sster, and she had been like his guardian angel. Always looking out for him.   
  
That had all ended when they had been killed in the bombing of a bussiness building by a group of still unknown terrorists. He had been in the care of a babysitter, and since that time he had one goal in mind.  
  
He had to become strong enough nevr to be hurt like that gaian, and to protect those other people in the world from the same thing. That had been the main reason he had started up his martial arts. Other reason came about as he went along in his life.  
  
He knew what it was like to be a little brother, and couldn't help smile at Ranma's guardian behavoir, since his sister had been like that. Oh, he would never tell Ranma that, lest his ego become bigger, but he would always admire how Ranma had adapted after his parents had died.  
  
He rememberd being told that Ranma and his brother had been in an Tibet temple, which had then both untill they were sixteen, because of up untill three years ago, because of one of their fathers promises, when Ranma got out and was able to adopt Shen as his legal charge. Since Ranma had tarined in the temple, he was still a unbeleivible martial artist when Horoshi had met him. There were few adaults that could manage this, which gave great credibility to Ranma, as he had been only fifteen at the time.  
  
He was brought back to reality as the two little brothers came down the stairs, all smiles at what they anticipated.  
  
Ranma and Daiskue's fight was interupted by the battle call of two twelve year-old trouble makers who had come for their prize. Even the two powerful martail artists were freaked by the way that he two little boys called out their command.  
  
"LET"S GO FOR A RIDE!"  
  
******************  
  
In another part of town, a Chinese man of about twenty that looked like he had a little Russian in his lineage was asking a man at a chinese clothing store some questions.  
  
The man grimiced, "Are you sure you haven't seen him." He asked, indicating a picture that was obscurred by his tall stature.  
  
The man at the register shook his head, "Nope, can't say that I have stranger."  
  
The man seemed disappointed."Fine. Thanks though."  
  
As he was about to walk out the door, a couple of girls rounded on him.  
  
"Oh my god! aren't you?" Asked one of them, in big smiles.  
  
Her blonde conpanion nodded enthusiasticly, "Yeah! You are!"  
  
The man adopted a confused look, "Am I who?"  
  
"You're the world champion martial artist! You're Kazuya Mishima!" Said another with brown hair.  
  
The man seemed to think about that, "So what?"  
  
A massive facefault form the girls surrunding him were soon dwarfed by the girlish screams coming form them.  
  
"So you're him!?"  
  
"Can you sign my noteook!? Please!? Please!? Please!?"  
  
A daring one cut in, "Me too, sign here!"  
  
Kazuya looked at where she had intended him to sign and his face rew hot. "Uh.. Er..."  
  
As the croud closed in around Kazuya, he looked for an escape, but it seemed that it was already too late as the crowds pounced on him, bscuring his body in a mess of body parts pens, pencils, and other things that weren't even remotely close to a signitue book.  
  
As the confusion and the rush for signitures increased, Kazuya snuck out from under the pile, pulling his prize duffle bag out after him.  
  
As he was sneaking away, a voice called out to him, "Uh, Mr. Mishima?"  
  
He turned around to find himself facing a boy that looked to be about sixteen, and had a lank body that was accented by fark hair and a pair of thick glasses.  
  
"Yeah?" He said to the boy.  
  
The boy smiled, " My names Gurio Umino, I think I heard you ask a qustion in that store. Is that a picture of the person you're looking for?"He said, pointing to the picture that was still clutched in Kazuyas hand.  
  
Kazuya nodded, "Yeah, what, do you know where he is?"  
  
The boy nodded this time, "Yes, at least I know where he goes to school. He's a senior in my school seemingly going to be there at least an extra year after this for speacil classes."  
  
The man nodded in understanding, "So where do you go to school?"  
  
"Jubaan High." Umino answered.  
  
Kazuya nodded again, then smiled, "Well then, I better pay this school a visit later on. What time does it let out?"  
  
Umino told him the time and how to get there and walked off, leaving Kazuya to look at the picture in his hands, which depicted a young man with a pigtail of raven hair.  
  
"It's been a year Ranma, I've improved, let's see how much of that you have done." He continued he was again run over by a crowd of idolising girls.  
  
Through out the pile you could see body parts trying to force their way out, most of them not very sucsessful in that venture. Kazuya appeared far from the pile, feeling sorry for the boy with a bandana that was trapped under the pile.  
  
"Oh well," He thought to himself,"At least it wasn't me." And with that, he walked off, leaving the poor boy to his fate.  
  
Under the pile of bodies, Ryoga Hibiki worked his way out from the bodies around him.   
  
He growled, in his mind, since he couldn't do it out loud; these people were impeding his quest to find that one man, and so had almost everybody since the accident. Damn them!!!  
  
Under the pile, a sparking yellow glow could be seen. Soon, it grew to emcompass the bodies that lay atop it. After a exsravangant yellow lightening exsplosion, in the middle of a crator of unconcious girls, Ryoga was seen.  
  
With a yellow cowl covering his neck and face up to his nose, and a black headband to match, Ryoga stood in his yellow shirt, the cowl covering the tops of his shoulders. He wore black pants, and boots of the the darkest night. He also wore black bracers on his wrists.  
  
With yellow eyes and a sparking body Ryoga looked like a demon.   
  
And with this, the author decided to keep Ryoga lost for awhile, so don't count on seeing him for a few chapters.  
  
About a mile away, Kazuya shiverd as he felt the enormous power being expended. He hoped he never had to be on the receiving end of that.  
  
Well, he decided, onwards to the school of his rival. With that thought in mind, Kazuya Mishima made his way to Jubaan high.  
  
*************************************  
  
Shingo flew through the air, his friend Shen flying next to him. Well, techniquly, they weren't flying, but under the arms of Ranma a Daisuke; who were roof hopping and in the process were jumping very high heights. They were close enough. Shingo liked doing this every morning, justas he liked to tease his sister every morning, but he liked this more then he did that.   
  
Coming over to Shens and his brothers house in itself was an adventure. When Ranma wasn't attracting a big adventure, like when he had been invited to the dangerous fighters tornament known as Judgement Day, when Shen had had front seats to the finalbattle between the two srongest fighters in the world, then Shen was preparing a sneaky adventure himself. 


End file.
